the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 December 2018
23:53-46 omg hbo is good for u 23:53-53 huh 23:53-54 But everything there is innerpropret 23:54-11 Please stop advertising your wiki. You're only allowed to do it twice per day and you've used that already. 23:54-18 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 23:54-35 But just give it a chance It has a fantastic plot 23:54-40 ok 23:54-49 What is a good plot, TKF 23:55-00 What> 23:55-09 what r u 23:55-25 what do you mean 23:55-30 are u my mum 23:55-31 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:55-33 o/ 23:55-37 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:55-39 i have been searching for her for 10 years 23:55-47 Bye yall 23:55-52 yall are boring 23:55-59 I'm going to main chat 23:56-08 This is "main" chat. 23:56-12 On CC 23:56-15 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 23:56-20 That's not "main chat." 23:56-24 But rather a different chat. 23:57-18 ^ 23:57-46 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 23:57-57 the chat was dead. 23:58-19 I have written a book 23:58-25 called Hope 23:58-53 omg go advertise it there 23:59-00 where 23:59-13 community central chat :) 23:59-18 The chat is dead. 23:59-34 I'm on Chapter Five 23:59-53 Then you haven't "written" it. You are "writing" it. 23:59-59 okay. 00:00-09 Get an icon, brub. 00:00-20 Your just the same 00:00-23 bye 00:00-26 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:00-48 Farewell, NetflixRocksHulu. 00:00-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:01-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:01-12 It looks meh to me, TKF 00:01-17 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:01-18 The things i watch are much betta 00:01-28 Welcome, NetflixRocksHulu. 00:01-45 Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:01-47 What, Spongey? 00:01-53 What, TKF? 00:01-54 wb Netflix! o/ 00:02-00 omg syde 65 00:02-20 Why did y'all abandoned My Ghostly Friend 00:02-30 Its dead now just like the show 00:03-09 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:03-09 Because no one wanted to remain on some fanfic show wiki that would go nowhere. 00:03-13 o/ 00:03-26 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:03-27 o/ 00:03-27 I wanna start a new one 00:03-45 One where I'm not bossy who imposes on everyone else to do the work 00:03-59 Yeah, same with me. I resigned on all the wikis that were going "nowhere". 00:04-07 wtf 00:04-09 Can we start a new one 00:04-16 Hmph. 00:04-33 Stop using this as a place to get people to your wikis please. 00:04-39 What was Mr. Stlijku saying "wtf" about 00:04-47 I not trying to get people on my wiki 00:05-11 I was saying we could all create a new one where we meet sometimes to discuss topics 00:05-25 about the wiki we created 00:05-34 No one wants to do that, this servers just fine for social purposes. 00:05-39 *serves 00:06-05 But I have a good show idea 00:06-19 Okay, idc. 00:06-30 Wow, rude. 00:06-56 lol. 00:07-02 So is coming to a chat so you can non-stop promote your wikis and trying to get people to join your wikis, so please find a new topic. 00:07-23 streaming service 00:07-41 #staff-chat became horrible due to TG and I, sadly. 00:08-35 Let's start a new streaming service 00:08-37 omg STOP 00:08-51 I already have one set up 00:09-00 called Young TV 00:09-33 Get an icon, bruh. 00:09-41 e9eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 00:09-43 ~ Wake your punk ass up has joined the chat ~ 00:09-49 ~ Wake your punk ass up has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:09-50 ~ Wake your punk ass up has left the chat ~ 00:09-51 ~ Wake your punk ass up has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:09-58 Please don't do that. 00:10-23 ~ Ain't nothing but a Compton thing has joined the chat ~ 00:10-25 idk 00:10-26 wassup 00:10-28 ~ Ain't nothing but a Compton thing has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:10-29 ~ Ain't nothing but a Compton thing has left the chat ~ 00:10-51 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thing has joined the chat ~ 00:10-54 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thing has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:11-25 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:11-35 hohoho 00:11-45 ~ Wake my punk ass up has joined the chat ~ 00:11-49 ~ Wake my punk ass up has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:11-49 TKF, 00:11-50 ~ Wake my punk ass up has left the chat ~ 00:11-50 ~ Wake my punk ass up has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:11-52 I noticed somethin' 00:11-58 Your time went backwards 00:12-01 Please don't comment on banned users. 00:12-02 2 hours more 00:12-03 ~ Wake yo punk ass up has joined the chat ~ 00:12-06 ~ Wake yo punk ass up has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:12-07 ~ Wake yo punk ass up has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:12-07 ~ Wake yo punk ass up has left the chat ~ 00:12-14 Assume good faith, CS65 00:12-15 until what? 00:12-32 I'm bored 00:13-24 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thang has joined the chat ~ 00:13-27 FUCK 00:13-27 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thang has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 00:13-28 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thang has left the chat ~ 00:13-34 ~ Ain't nothin but a Compton thang has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 00:13-36 ~ Ain't nothing but a Compton thang has joined the chat ~ 00:13-38 hehehe 00:13-39 ~ Ain't nothing but a Compton thang has been banned by C.Syde65 (" ") ~ 00:14-08 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:14-12 On Youtube does any of yall watch Dwayne N Jazz? 00:14-18 No. 00:14-28 or Young Don The Sauce God 00:14-38 or Infinite Lists 00:14-54 Really, NetflixRocksHulu. 00:14-54 Don't message the trolls on their walls. Ignore them. 00:15-11 ok 00:15-12 Really, NetflixRocksHulu. 00:15-30 I'm that desperate 00:15-42 Doesn't matter. 00:15-48 It's feeding them. 00:15-52 So don't do it. 00:15-58 Its boring 00:16-05 I wanna do something 00:16-09 You still follow the guidelines. 00:16-30 None of yall wanna start something like a service, a site anything? 00:16-42 We aren't interested. 00:16-52 We have more important things to worry about at the moment. 00:16-56 like what? 00:17-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:17-16 Like, taking care of this wiki. 00:17-39 but when your not can we start something 00:17-45 Go away, NetflixRocksHulu 00:17-54 Probably not because I am a busy guy in general. 00:17-59 I will be rich and famous 00:18-01 bye 00:18-06 Bye! o/ 00:18-18 Please be polite, Spongey. 00:18-21 ok 00:18-35 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:18-51 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 00:19-03 Seems Choipstixxs is back. 00:19-08 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:19-16 i am 00:19-19 hi 00:19-42 I cooled down 00:19-52 Welcome, Choip or Weponry or Netflix or whatever you want to be called. 00:19-54 Felis Navidad 00:20-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:20-14 Si, Feliz Navidad. 00:23-33 Syde, do you celebrate Christmas? 00:23-42 Kinda. 00:24-27 It's Christmas already for you right? 00:24-46 Yeah. 00:24-52 How is it so far? 00:25-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:25-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-55 Fine. 00:26-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-09 Done anything? 00:26-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-38 No, not yet. 00:26-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-47 Sadly, 00:26-55 You have most defintely breathed. 00:27-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-16 Huh? 00:27-30 You gonna see family, Mr. Adult? 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-40 Yes. 00:27-48 Good, good. 00:28-26 I hope that this Christmas, 00:28-34 Korra gives Mess a big hug. 00:29-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-55 Hmph, he's back. 00:30-04 Mess isn't here 00:30-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:30-27 I am aware, sadly, Q. 00:30-27 Test. 00:30-34 lmao. 00:31-11 And why, Syde? 00:31-16 Passed, TKF. 00:32-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:32-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:33-32 hii 00:33-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:33-44 Hey Akumi. 00:33-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:33-55 Brb 00:34-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-51 Hiii, TG. 00:35-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:35-19 hiiii 00:35-33 Why what? 00:35-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:36-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:36-46 brb 00:36-58 hi everyone akumi is lagging really badly 00:37-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-50 discord will not load omg 00:37-58 good thing i have it on my phone 00:38-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:38-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:38-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-13 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:39-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:39-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:39-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:39-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:40-40 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:40-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:40-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:41-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-49 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-08 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:43-08 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:43-08 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:43-38 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:43-44 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:44-14 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-19 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:44-42 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:44-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-52 bruhs 00:44-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:45-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:45-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:45-52 Welcome, TG. 00:45-57 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:46-00 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:46-03 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:46-33 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:46-55 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:46-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:47-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-25 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:48-03 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:48-03 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:48-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:49-07 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:49-19 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:49-49 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:50-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-07 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:51-07 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:51-37 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 00:53-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-16 Back. 00:53-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:53-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:53-50 I suppose 20 minutes isn't "right back", but whatevs. 00:53-58 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:54-04 Akoomi. 00:54-08 Hmph! 00:55-27 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 00:55-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:56-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-26 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:57-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-04 hi guys 00:58-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:59-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:00-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:01-06 hi 01:01-09 omg what the hell hes still here we're all getting mugged 01:01-42 Relax, and that's actually rude. 01:01-51 Uh, Syde? 01:01-53 CS65, stop doubting things so much omg 01:01-58 That's a flippin' mmeme. 01:02-02 Loud can meme if she wants. 01:02-06 Still...... 01:02-10 ok 01:02-16 It may not seem like a meme to some people. 01:02-17 Mr. SeriousLiteral, hmph. 01:02-28 what's this meme talk? 01:02-42 It may not seem like a meme to CS65 and Jr. Mime omg 01:02-45 Some fun in jokes we have on the wiki 01:03-07 Who is Jr. Mime? 01:03-07 There's only Jr Mime. :) 01:03-08 It's important to make sure others can't get the wrong idea. 01:03-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:04-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-06 CS65M 01:04-12 *CS65, 01:04-22 Know that everything with the word "omg" is a meme 01:04-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:04-36 2019 is going to be great 01:04-45 It's not. 01:04-52 Not everything with omg is a meme. 01:04-52 It IS omg 01:04-55 Not. 01:04-56 why not? 01:04-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-59 Right, TKF? 01:05-13 I wasn't talking to you Netflix. 01:05-25 okay 01:05-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:06-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:06-08 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:06-16 wb Akumi 01:06-32 Wb, TG. 01:07-03 wb TG 01:07-11 Seems CS65 HATES me 01:07-30 Obvi, Loud. 01:07-36 hi 01:07-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:07-40 To Syde, you;re his arch-enemy, his poosite. 01:07-46 *Opposite 01:07-50 I don't. 01:07-55 i think i may actually have free time atm meaning i won't be leaving every 5 seconds lol 01:08-02 Just one last time 01:08-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:08-15 I need help on Young TV 01:08-20 ok 01:08-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:08-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:09-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-31 anybody up for it? 01:09-45 what is that? 01:10-05 Its a my new streaming service launching in 2019. 01:10-12 in the spring or smmer 01:10-17 *summer 01:10-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:10-27 Dubious. 01:10-40 Hmph. 01:10-41 I would look elsewhere for help, as none of us here know much about how to create a streaming service + we're all pretty busy. 01:10-52 Indeed. 01:10-56 I would look on a forum or something where there are people you may find that are interested. 01:11-03 I create it you request conten 01:11-06 *content 01:11-18 Like teh TV shows on the service 01:11-20 You can request movies and TV Shows. 01:11-42 I need people to sign up 01:12-16 Stop. 01:12-26 I told you to stop adversting your stuff earlier. 01:12-30 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:12-33 hi mess 01:12-36 Mess! 01:12-36 Mess is here 01:12-42 Hi Mes 01:12-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-45 *Mess 01:12-47 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 01:12-52 Welcome, South Ferry. 01:12-55 Oh hey Mess and South! o/ 01:12-57 Who is this? 01:12-59 Sure 01:13-05 Our foudning father. 01:13-08 Choip. 01:13-14 I thought it was a _ at first 01:13-14 (wave) Mewrry Christmas Eve everyone. 01:13-15 omg 01:13-15 Its me Choip 01:13-16 And who is Choip? 01:13-16 Oh lord. 01:13-25 I should've guessed it. 01:13-32 Indeed, merry Christmas Eve. 01:13-33 hi South I need your help 01:13-44 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 01:13-53 Welcome, Mellissa 01:13-55 Welcome, MelisaShieldBNHA21 01:13-56 Who are u? 01:13-57 hi 01:14-03 Choip is the guy who brought me to meet Mess and Korra 01:14-04 Welcome, MelissaShieldBNHA21. 01:14-17 Hi. 01:14-18 Without him there would not be a CMF on TDL. 01:14-18 Make sure to check #staff-chat, bruhs. 01:14-18 Except for TG, as she already talked there. 01:14-20 Thank you 01:14-20 Welcome, MelissaShieldBNHA21. 01:14-35 because I'm launching a streaming service in 2019 and I need you to sign up and beta test it. 01:14-37 This chat is not officialy undead 01:14-42 SF SHUSH 01:14-49 /me jokes 01:14-51 Because I came. 01:14-56 Indeed. 01:15-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:15-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-12 Yes 01:15-47 Sounds like a name this one guy would use. 01:15-59 Hmph, South. Hmph! 01:16-14 Korra where are we with the RP 01:16-17 1 sentence, all letters capitalized, question/quote. 01:16-18 mcgregory 01:16-22 Open to RP, Heaven 01:16-23 Check #wiki-work, MoH. 01:16-24 We finished editing Episode 6 01:16-25 Rewrite is finished 01:16-28 I pinged you just last night over it. 01:16-31 Now it's perfect,. 01:16-31 I wanna help 01:16-34 I can't get to discord atm. 01:16-40 Please no, Choip. 01:16-40 Sure, NetflixRocksHulu. 01:16-40 We must decide what shall happen the rest of the episode 01:16-45 Create a Discord account, 01:16-49 And head into the server. 01:16-49 TheKorraFanatic Used to Be A Female Boy But is Now A Male Man 01:16-50 come on 01:16-56 Fill me in 01:17-05 Good one, House 01:17-26 Well it's about the roleplay, Missa Choip. 01:17-36 okay 01:17-40 We have gotten quite far since you were last here, and done lotsa rewritin' 01:17-43 We can't fill other people in. 01:17-50 Syde, shhh. 01:17-51 I'll explore it. 01:17-52 Head into the Discord so you can help on the future episodes 01:17-50 what 01:17-51 Nah. 01:17-54 Yes we can Syde lmao. 01:17-55 Let SF, SIC, speak. 01:18-05 Okay I'll help on future episodes 01:18-06 We can give them directions. 01:18-09 Ambassador Fanatic (Good Cop) Yesterday at 5:31 PM 01:18-09 @Touka @Tomoko Kuroki @Ambassador Fanatic (Good Cop) @Lord of Cringe The rewriting is finished. Please take this time to re-read the RP before we start RPing again, so we can all get a sense of where we are in it, and this time instead of randomly adding replies, let's form ideas together. 01:18-09 We legit do it all the time. 01:18-11 We can't do anything else. 01:18-12 @Mess 01:18-12 Sounds good, Choip. 01:18-13 my house is burning omg c syde 65 01:18-18 Idc. 01:18-20 Your are FIC, Syde. 01:18-25 It is Q who is TIC. 01:18-25 We fill them in all the time. 01:18-27 Seems CS is memeing. 01:18-28 I'll give up most of my time 01:18-33 I'm not memeing. 01:18-39 Syde, 01:18-46 Wait. 01:18-48 Your way of talking itself has become a meme. 01:18-49 Yeah, CS65 is meming. 01:18-54 Once, TKF replied with an "I agree" to a comment about recent SB episodes 01:18-58 That was WEIRD 01:18-58 Not. 01:19-00 I'm such a newbie 01:19-03 Proposal: 15 letter caps for Christmas 01:19-05 Have a several people are typing... on speed dial, i guess 01:19-08 Yeah, SF 01:19-08 We can fill them as in give them information. 01:19-08 We can't fill the information in for them. 01:19-11 Would be lovely 01:19-20 Have a TG on speed dial, I guess. 01:19-30 >.< 01:19-35 ? 01:19-36 Have a TKF on speed dial, I guess 01:19-40 Lol. 01:19-55 When you eat cheese from governers 01:19-57 TDL is the most active it has been all day! 01:20-00 SO funney 01:20-01 Korra please do something about Syde's rude and unhelpful behavior he legit said "Idc" in the middle of the talk, and syde that is legit what we were talking about filling them in as in giving them the info. 01:20-13 Relax, Mess. 01:20-15 Thank you, Heaven 01:20-20 Relax, Syde. 01:20-24 He has been quite the naughty one on this Christmas morning 01:20-26 I unfortunately think that Syde truly cannot understand our mees. 01:20-29 You're getting all defensive over a regular conversation. 01:20-31 *Memes 01:20-35 He will recieve ROCKS as PRESENTS :) 01:20-42 Chase no one is meming. 01:20-43 Relax chat there is some crazy fast typing going on if I keep seeing nothing but "Several people are typing..." 01:20-50 Loud literally said that their house was burning in a memeing tone. And I literally didn't have the time for it. 01:20-51 Syde's 23, does he still get presents/ (think) 01:20-55 chat will explode 01:21-00 I do occasionally. 01:21-01 Loud was memeing earlier, Mess. 01:21-02 Then don't reply, CS65 01:21-07 Clearly what is going on is CS misunderstood, 01:21-12 "Fill them in" 01:21-21 He thought it said fill in information for em 01:21-26 So then he went crazy or summ 01:21-39 I see without a certain bcrat Christmas on TDL will be nothing but a normal day YIS. 01:21-40 DM for TG. 01:21-44 /sendannouncement Just Bought a Piping Hot Coffee has joined The Demon's Light. 01:21-48 Sure, Heaven 01:21-52 Not necessarily. 01:21-54 omg bean him 01:22-06 I will boycott TDL to spend time with relatives tomorrow 01:22-07 Do it, CS65 01:22-13 I always did games and did partners so everyone got a gift made by the other for christmas 01:22-16 Do what? 01:22-18 At least MoH and TKF live in the same house. 01:22-26 Ban "Just Bought Myself a Piping Hot COffee" 01:22-26 I don't think one time applies as "always", Mess. 01:22-26 I won't been on that much 01:22-29 You don't have to be bureaucrat to do all that stuff. 01:22-33 only for and hour or 2 01:22-37 I mean, 01:22-44 It's not like she can legit mini-mod. 01:23-08 True. 01:23-10 I need sometime for a while to work on Cursed. 01:23-10 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 01:23-14 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-17 tommrow. 01:23-18 True, simply start up a Conversation in chat about the game. 01:23-33 And last time randos were invited and fucked this up! 01:23-39 And we all threw a fit. 01:23-42 I couldn't design anything or anything 01:23-44 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 01:23-45 Relaz, SF. 01:23-46 DBH came too. 01:23-50 That should become anew meme. 01:23-52 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 01:23-55 And it's too late to do the gift making. 01:23-56 You can get one of us to do it for you. :) 01:23-57 "Relax" 01:23-58 There was nothing to design other than chat. 01:24-02 Nothing was designed before! 01:24-03 omg i just want to scream because this is like a crowd so everyone can hear some of us 01:24-09 And Gifts was low tier propaganda of drawings 01:24-11 Give TKF a virtual gift. 01:24-16 Maybe like 3 people gave gifts 01:24-40 Why is chat going so fast! 01:24-43 I made you gifts along with other users i made stuff for 01:24-44 omg korra i just realized something omg omg 01:24-46 No idea. 01:24-49 Because Mess is on! 01:24-50 What, TG? 01:24-55 No. 01:24-57 Because the angel of TDL has landed. 01:24-59 TG said something? 01:24-59 omg this could have been our first christmas together omg 01:25-01 Because lots of people are on. 01:25-07 I love you, FanaticBot 01:25-08 Maybe 3-4 gifts were done. 01:25-09 Hard to see, since chat is going so fast. 01:25-17 Well, yeah, TG. 01:25-17 But someone got bored of the relationship. (creepy) 01:25-27 omg it was not me 01:25-31 s It's still evidently happening. 01:25-42 You love her, don't you? 01:25-52 Wtf, my console randomly opened. 01:25-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:25-56 Good, good 01:26-01 (hmph) TKF. 01:26-11 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 01:26-13 That's a lot of errors. (rofl) 01:26-34 And why are you going like (rolling) ? 01:26-41 TKF broke my soul, I need justice 01:26-47 #JusticeForSBVTLH 01:26-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:26-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-00 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 01:27-09 My soul was broken in March of 17. 01:27-15 And what happened then? 01:27-16 Met a dude named Michael. 01:27-17 How edgy. 01:27-28 My soul was destroyed not broken 01:27-31 "haha dudes my soul is broken, my innocence lost" 01:27-39 Hmph! 01:27-42 Dubious. 01:27-49 CMF made a regular meme to respond to House, 01:27-53 TKF responded unironically; 01:27-55 As expected. 01:28-07 Sometimes, TKF flashes Syde. 01:28-09 I am in a black hole, TKF was like a rocket that pushed me completely backwards, 100000km 01:28-12 What, CMF? 01:28-19 I will knock the first one out. 01:28-27 Sometimes, a bit of Syde flashes into TKF. :) 01:28-40 FanaticBot is the rope to this black hole 01:29-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:29-18 have a C.S on speed dial, i guess 01:29-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-22 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 01:29-42 Get an icon, NetflixRocksHulu. 01:29-42 I think there has been times where TKF has been annoyed by SF 01:29-48 Would truly like to see them 01:29-57 Good timez 01:30-09 "Respond to this Suiy prop thread." "You were alright." 01:30-18 -_- 01:30-19 Really, South 01:30-25 You should've given her a better response. 01:30-30 Hmph. 01:30-48 SF just dosen't treat her like u do omg 01:31-09 My occupation is gohst 01:31-49 South I PMed you 01:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:32-10 Hmph. 01:33-51 So you're not alive, Loud? 01:34-14 If you're a ghost. 01:34-27 I'm going to ask Applemaster a random question and see if he answers it correctly lmao 01:34-47 Sure. 01:35-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-40 TheKorraFanatic Is A Female Lesbian Woman Who Is Now A Straight Male Man 01:36-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-46 It Is A Good App, South Ferry 01:36-53 You Should Download The App 01:37-23 (popcornparrot) 01:37-29 Not sure if such comments are really appropriate 01:37-34 soory 01:37-37 The first one of the three @Loud 01:37-46 TKF cannot be that! 01:38-20 Brb. 01:38-38 (Jr Mime) 01:38-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:38-59 (sausage) 01:39-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-28 All women are amazing 01:41-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:41-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:41-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-54 omg loud may be lesben 01:41-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-04 lesbien 01:42-26 Are you lesbien, loud? 01:42-44 no omg 01:42-53 Hmph! 01:43-03 14:42:45 Spongeyvstheloudhouse: no omg 01:43-03 So you're memeing? 01:43-09 shush 01:43-12 See, not everything with omg in it is a meme. 01:43-31 omg why are u being such a smarty pants syds of sims land 01:43-33 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:43-40 I'm not. 01:43-46 I'm literally proving a point. 01:43-46 ~ SweetButPsycho has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 hey! 01:44-00 Welcome, SweetButPsycho. 01:44-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:44-20 I'm responding TO a meme, CS65 01:44-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 GTG, bruhs. 01:44-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-29 Farewell. 01:44-38 bye cry babby chase who is like messanger 01:44-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:44-41 Responding to a question, more like it. 01:44-53 Rude! (angry) 01:45-16 Not rude. 01:45-32 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:46-40 ~ SweetButPsycho has left the chat ~ 01:47-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:47-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:47-48 What u need help w 01:47-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:47-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:47-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-04 what omg 01:48-28 what Q of mafia land 01:48-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-47 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 01:48-53 what akumi of earthling land 01:48-58 Woah 01:49-02 Welcome, Hidashi Koujihara. 01:49-03 hi 01:49-05 what tg of tg land 01:49-19 His place is livelytoday 01:49-35 woo 01:49-37 Yeah 01:50-08 A normal weekend: no one here 01:50-08 Christmas Eve: chat is full 01:50-21 ~ SweetButPsycho has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 01:50-23 Alright now I'm heading out 01:50-25 \o 01:50-27 \o 01:50-27 Lol thats true enough 01:50-32 o/ 01:50-46 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 01:50-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 01:51-11 Sorry for slow typing speed, im on xbox, so its harder to type 01:51-30 who goes onto a wiki chat on xbox lol 01:51-31 that's new 01:51-36 Lol 01:51-56 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:51-57 I go on youtube on my brother's PlayStation 01:51-59 omg 01:52-02 A guy who doesnt have gold, thats who 01:52-09 Oof 01:52-10 01:52-10 ChristmasSBVTLHToday at 03:51 01:52-10 wtf 01:52-10 no u little gay guy 01:52-10 cocopuff2018Today at 03:51 01:52-10 Omg shut up 01:52-24 ...? 01:52-46 TG, Discord please. : p 01:52-55 Should i even bother to ask? 01:52-59 I was just about to respond : p 01:53-39 Ya know what, ima try this out 01:53-43 ? 01:54-04 Ima get on discord from xbox 01:54-09 hmph 01:54-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:54-15 Never tried it b4 01:54-24 Hiya MoH 01:54-33 o/ 01:54-33 Seems SF left 01:54-37 TKF ignored my PMs 01:54-51 CS65 is bein' smarty pants 01:54-55 And TG is just being a godess 01:55-11 TG is beautiful. c: 01:55-14 I am c: 01:55-18 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 01:55-21 u r c: 01:55-23 Mr. Stlijku has a username that is strange 01:55-34 This is a weird administration, TKF 01:55-34 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 01:55-40 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 01:55-40 Also, I have no PMs from you, Spongey. 01:55-42 And how so? 01:55-54 Just wanting to be dramatic, sadly 01:56-24 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 01:56-53 OMG it is 11pm and i have to sleep in 2 hours but i have to do something 01:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:57-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:57-21 Seems Mother Cat is here. 01:57-32 I've got 8:55 on my end 01:57-37 7:57 here. 01:57-37 same 01:57-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 01:57-52 (8:55 not 7:57) 01:57-54 TG, your icon is hot. ; - ; 01:57-57 it is ; - ; 01:58-14 Oof i got disconnected oof 01:58-34 who remembers https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/79e304cc-5c77-4f66-b3a2-1ed80a2cc632 01:58-53 What is it? 01:58-58 The image is so huge, I can't see. 01:59-00 Lol what is it? 01:59-13 Cant see either 01:59-13 Ohh, I see it now. Zoomed out. 01:59-14 Support 01:59-31 Oh 01:59-35 Rip Toby 01:59-36 Wait 01:59-41 TKF is becoming a Cersei 01:59-49 Why is it on paper 02:00-12 Because Toby apparently couldn't reply on his flip phone 02:00-14 Lmao 02:00-34 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3287928419647650904 02:01-26 Best thing we ever did, omg. 02:01-27 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 02:01-28 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 02:01-29 Yeh 02:01-48 Oof, discord doesnt work XD 02:02-05 I was not expecting all the supports i got tbh 02:02-13 And that many people to vote 02:02-17 I was. ^-^ 02:02-19 I will request for mod soon :) 02:02-27 Fanatic will support 02:02-28 sure omg 02:02-31 Lol 02:02-36 Gfu 02:02-38 I wonder how TKF would've fared under a vote. 02:02-42 As I was appointed long ago. 02:02-56 TKF was appointed in the olden days 02:03-00 I think you would have done well 02:03-00 You know what is funney, 02:03-13 how SF copy pastes things and acts serious but he is all joking on the inside 02:03-15 That tkf is old 02:03-18 anyone wanna join my chat? 02:03-18 Lol 02:03-22 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:03-29 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 02:03-30 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 02:03-37 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 02:03-39 Please stop advertising on here. 02:03-42 Please stop, you were asked to stop promoting your wiki earlier. 02:04-06 Oof he did that on ccc through pms earlier 02:04-28 Please read the chat guidelines too, we only allow advertising twice per day. Which you have gone well over. 02:05-15 . . . 02:05-28 Why the dots, bruh. 02:05-52 Im suprised you allow it in the first place 02:05-55 y'all just abandoned me 02:06-04 and the wikis 02:06-07 . . . 02:06-10 Let us abandon you. 02:06-13 Lol 02:06-18 Hidashi wants us to connect the dots. 02:06-23 LOL 02:06-28 Well, that's because users wanted to show their wikis off here. 02:06-28 And if we couldn't stop them from doing it, might as well limit it. 02:06-43 true enough 02:06-44 ^ 02:07-07 My fanon series is great if you would just hear the plot... 02:07-17 Lol 02:07-55 I have my own rp i do with my brother and gf, im good 02:08-10 Thx for the offer tho' 02:08-19 If you just heard the plot you would love it 02:08-55 Sorry im already hooked on being an Arcane Demon 02:09-05 So no thx 02:09-13 You already said the plot over and over in this chat, please find a new topic instead of constantly trying to get us to your wiki. You are free to promote it via Community Central blogs though. 02:09-22 i dont believe in the demin 02:09-36 I'm sure it would get more traction via a CC blog than in a chat anyways. 02:09-43 can I at least show y'all the plot 02:09-52 Not the kind of demonyou're thinking of 02:09-59 Make a fresh one, bring em' all 02:10-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-23 I'm not sure that would be wise. 02:10-39 I've explained what an Arcane Demon is already, right? 02:10-55 I see HK never comes to ((redacted)) anymore 02:11-01 I mean, you might fall back into showing us the wiki again. 02:11-05 You have told us the plot 5+ times already, NetflixRocksHulu. No more please. 02:11-12 Asking us to join it I mean. 02:11-17 You don't like it 02:11-20 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 02:11-25 :o, MoH spoke 02:11-27 Hey 02:11-29 What's up? 02:11-30 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 02:11-37 Nm 02:11-50 Hi Korra, Hidashi 02:11-53 You are beautiful 02:11-55 And Strong 02:12-00 I will post a blog 02:12-01 And powerful 02:12-02 . . . 02:12-07 . . . 02:12-07 At least check it out 02:12-09 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 02:12-11 @Spongey: Thanks... I think... 02:12-18 Lol 02:12-24 My compliment notes, sadly 02:12-26 Tbh though, I'm in no mood for jokes rn 02:12-33 Neither am I. 02:12-37 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:12-39 It's been a helluva night 02:12-40 Nope 02:12-40 You never are, CS65 02:12-48 Correction. 02:12-48 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/File:WE_ALL_JUST_WANNA_BE_BIG_ROCKSTARS yo can someone delet this 02:12-51 I rarely am. 02:13-12 Done. 02:13-18 Yes pls do 02:13-36 wow that was fast 02:13-37 thanks 02:14-13 HK PM me please. 02:14-22 . . .jeez. . .such deadness. . .ima go insane 02:14-29 It ain't even dead. 02:14-32 I'm already there 02:14-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-03 I'm already Tracer. 02:15-16 what about widowmaker 02:15-40 I'm just so ready to be done 02:15-53 Gotta go now! o/ 02:15-56 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:15-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:16-35 You're widowmaker due to your beauty, TG, omg. 02:16-35 You kill guys. 02:16-40 What, Zippo? 02:16-43 Farewell, C.Syde65. 02:16-43 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 02:16-43 omg < 3 02:16-47 Lol 02:17-07 He kicked himself thats a new one 02:17-08 @Korra: I got some really bad news today :( 02:17-18 Uh oh 02:17-23 What was it? 02:17-23 If you're okay sharing. 02:17-29 You're massively doorspamming on CCC, btw. @Hidashi 02:17-31 ... 02:17-49 @Korra: You know how my aunt is in hospice? 02:17-50 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 02:17-55 Turns out she only has a few days left 02:17-58 :( 02:17-58 Huh? 02:18-03 How so? 02:18-05 Yeah. 02:18-05 I am sorry to know that. :( 02:18-11 Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that. 02:18-15 Hope things get better for you. 02:18-22 Thanks 02:18-23 sob 02:18-25 ... 02:18-27 Don't you do it, NetflixRocksHulu. 02:18-31 Tbh, I feel like crying rn 02:18-36 Thats pretty bad 02:18-38 Screw that, I am crying 02:18-40 Be quiet 02:18-51 I know y'all want join it 02:18-57 Netflix 02:19-03 Sorry to know that, Zippo. I hope you feel better soon. 02:19-12 None of us here want to join your wiki. 02:19-18 OKay 02:19-20 Anything we could possibly do to lift your mood? 02:19-31 @Korra: At the moment? No 02:19-34 *dark voice* we're sympathising rn, shut up flix 02:19-41 Well if you can think of anything, let us know : p 02:19-45 Why are you crying? 02:19-49 Scroll up Mess 02:19-51 Will do 02:19-54 I cant 02:20-11 Oh. 02:20-11 His aunt is in the hospital and only has a few days left. 02:20-12 (crying) 02:20-13 NRH, there is a much important and serious discussion here, complaining about something that you have been complaining about for 3 hours isn't helping :) 02:20-19 Ohh... 02:20-26 /me hugs Zippo tightly 02:20-30 I'm so sorry... 02:20-34 Thanks. So am I 02:20-37 /me hugs back 02:20-48 I really wish I hadn't quit drinking 02:20-56 HEY 02:20-57 Sa-weet 02:21-11 is that appropret for chat korra fanatic 02:21-16 Cut that out 02:21-25 Didn't give much detail, Spongey. 02:22-01 Hes in bad shape let him speak his thoughts sponge, got it? 02:22-18 spong 02:22-32 Good night 02:22-36 That's sad @M67PattonZippo 02:22-38 night, Zippo \o 02:22-38 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 02:22-43 Hidashi, users can ask moderators if something was chat appropriate. It was okay for her to ask such. 02:22-44 Night, Zipoo. 02:22-46 *Zipoo 02:22-54 Fine 02:23-15 Santa is coming 02:23-22 But. It WAS insensitive to his pain 02:23-26 Wait 02:23-53 You believe in that? FR?! 02:24-00 ok 02:24-03 LOL 02:24-21 omg santa is at poland right now 02:24-23 He probably does. 02:24-24 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:24-40 he was in poland hours ago. 02:24-40 he is currently in south america last time i checked 02:24-44 Welcome, MellisaShieldBHNA21. 02:24-51 NRH, if you dont mind pls tell meyour age 02:24-59 Please don't ask for ages. 02:24-59 not appropret 02:25-03 I was just kiding 02:25-06 Srry 02:25-06 LOL 02:25-10 Oooooh 02:25-27 yeh all of us were rude about it 02:25-30 we should be ashamesd 02:25-32 *ashamed 02:26-07 hi there seems i was spam hunting and came across an ad that covered half of my screen 02:26-21 omg i've been getting banner ads recently 02:26-24 what? 02:26-25 they are annoying asf 02:26-34 Hey akumi 02:26-41 and like, not just any banner ads but the ones that follow you all the way down your screen 02:26-41 They truly are, TG. 02:26-43 what's up? 02:26-54 What is door spamming? 02:27-04 Constantly leaving/rejoining a chat. 02:27-05 Idrk 02:27-10 What korra said 02:27-14 Nope im not 02:27-37 I mean, 02:27-40 I have multiple chats open at once 02:27-41 http://prntscr.com/lz76nt 02:28-06 Wait rlly? 02:28-07 Wow! 02:28-09 Yeah. 02:28-11 watching something online and they are redirecting me to innerporpet articles 02:28-14 It just means you're lagging a bit. 02:28-31 We know it's not on purpose : p 02:28-35 Spongeyvstheloudhouse, it does that 02:28-39 Oof 02:28-48 like sockshare 02:28-52 Fuck you, TheKorraFanatic 02:28-53 and 123moies 02:28-53 omg 02:28-59 Just lurkin' around here 02:29-19 And it doesnt say im leaving or anything 02:29-33 Yeah, it just means you have a bad connection. 02:29-38 It usually doesn't 02:29-39 Oof 02:29-39 NetflixRocksHulu, can you please not name illegal streaming sites? 02:29-47 why? 02:29-54 Mime tells people to fix their connection 02:29-55 Impossible 02:29-57 Your always getting me for minor stuff 02:29-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:30-00 Because we don't condone illegal activities here. 02:30-04 Because it's illegal? 02:30-05 tell them to stop cursing 02:30-09 Cursing is allowed. 02:30-13 Swearing is allowed here. 02:30-15 What? 02:30-18 Im on 2G network, thats probably why its slow 02:30-24 XD 02:30-30 oof 02:30-31 Okay? 02:30-45 hi everyone santa is in argentina 02:30-51 I should just report it to the police? 02:30-53 Ima switch to5G 02:30-56 Rq 02:31-11 and they will solve it! (hmm) 02:31-14 Or at least try 02:31-22 ~ Messenger Kitten has joined the chat ~ 02:31-28 hi 02:31-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:31-31 Who are you? 02:31-34 and hi 02:31-38 o/ 02:31-39 MoH 02:31-40 Wow 02:31-42 ~ Messenger Kitten has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:31-43 ~ Messenger Kitten has left the chat ~ 02:31-46 Seriously 02:31-48 Lol 02:31-51 I can finally go afk without pausing my music or removing my headphones and wow 02:31-52 Moh 02:31-57 This is taking some getting used to 02:31-58 Made alt 02:32-03 Who is Messanger Kitten 02:32-05 ~ Messenger Kitten has joined the chat ~ 02:32-10 ~ Messenger Kitten has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:32-11 ~ Messenger Kitten has left the chat ~ 02:32-11 It wasn't MoH, it was someone else. Let's move on from the troll please. 02:32-13 Thats hilarious 02:32-21 Oh rlly? 02:32-24 Oof 02:32-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-55 It was an honest mistake 02:33-01 Goodnight santa is coming, My mommy and daddy are tucking me in 02:33-10 . . . 02:33-11 lol 02:33-19 I'm Santa's creepy alternative 02:33-26 lol (happy) 02:33-33 I live in your closet just like Santa 02:33-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:33-39 I watch you in your sleep like Santa 02:33-39 thats just immaturity at its pique 02:33-40 XD 02:33-50 Lol 02:33-56 goodnight y'all (waving) 02:34-04 Question 02:34-11 o/ 02:34-26 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 02:34-40 What? 02:34-44 Why are barely any of the people onactually talking? 02:34-47 idk 02:34-52 ~ Floss like a boss, dab like a flab has joined the chat ~ 02:34-54 probably afk or just don't have anything to say 02:34-55 Wassup 02:34-58 ~ Floss like a boss, dab like a flab has been banned by EarthlingnAkumi ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:34-59 ~ Floss like a boss, dab like a flab has left the chat ~ 02:35-00 ... 02:35-00 ~ Floss like a boss, dab like a flab has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 02:35-09 :o 02:35-18 Mods got hits 02:35-22 just ignore them @Hidashi whatever your nickname is 02:35-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:35-25 *or whatever 02:35-35 That's what I always do 02:35-47 Oh hey am i sstill door spamming? 02:35-53 I don't see any 02:35-56 Or no? 02:35-57 Idk, I left CCC. 02:36-03 Nah I don't see any 02:36-09 Ok good 02:36-20 it's Christmas for me today lol 02:36-26 5G network helped 02:36-30 Wait 02:36-37 WHAT?! 02:36-45 ok 02:36-45 Time zones exist :) 02:36-48 Its eve for me 02:36-54 Ik that but 02:36-57 Jeez 02:37-16 Btw I'm having trouble getting over that I can go afk without pausing my song 02:37-18 Which hemisphere are you in? 02:37-24 Christmas ain't that far away for me. 5 hours 02:37-25 lel too lazy to think 02:37-30 I'm in Australia 02:37-40 :o 02:37-54 christmas is in like 30 minutes 02:37-56 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:37-56 :) 02:38-10 For me its 3 hours away 02:38-14 Ahem 02:38-19 wait 02:38-23 it's not 5 hours away 02:38-24 i am stupid 02:38-27 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:38-28 2 hours 22 minutes 02:38-30 It's been Christmas for me for 14 hours 02:38-41 oh wait 13 02:38-45 roughly 13 hours 02:38-47 anyways, i'm going to head out now to go to bed. night \o 02:38-49 o/ 02:38-52 Night, TG. ^^ 02:38-55 Sleep well. < 3 02:38-56 Bye, Beautiful Akumi 02:39-00 Later 02:39-04 you too, korra < 3 02:39-09 Thanks. < 3 02:39-15 ; - ; 02:39-17 And quit being pervs you two 02:39-20 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:39-20 Jeez 02:39-21 huh 02:39-25 wtf 02:39-26 "Sleep well" 02:39-38 sI didn't know Korra was Jane the Killer 02:39-39 Yea i said it, perv 02:39-49 not appropret 02:39-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:40-30 And neither is romantically approaching someone 02:40-55 I've got you there 02:41-02 Yeah, two close friends sending hearts to each other out of care is bad. 02:41-02 Nothing with "romance" at all. 02:41-11 02:41-11 8:33 02:41-11 TheRogue12 02:41-11 lol 02:41-11 I'm Santa's creepy alternative 02:41-11 And even then, there's nothing wrong at all with romantically liking someone, lmfao. 02:41-17 Santa is creepy 02:41-19 Smart, MoH. 02:41-24 ... 02:41-24 Tell me, how are the kittens? 02:41-34 They are fine TKF. 02:41-41 (jane) 02:41-56 YEH 02:42-10 Santa is creepy she says 02:42-18 He is. 02:42-26 Oof why so small for me and so big for Korra and robin? 02:42-28 I saw him last night, he was watching me in my sleep with this creepy grin 02:42-38 I knew it was him when I saw a madman with a bazooka 02:42-43 Some old ass man breaking into homes of children as they sleep and giving them "gifts" for being good. 02:42-53 And because we made those emojis larger, Hidashi. 02:42-53 Lol 02:42-54 Terrifying 02:42-59 And he watches them (eyes) 02:43-03 How so? 02:43-16 How can i do that? 02:43-19 WIth CSS located here. 02:43-26 yeah Santa watches you in your sleep 02:43-58 Wont work for me 02:44-02 The truth is that Santa is actually a really tough guy who drives around in a tank leading an army of elves wherever he goes 02:44-06 Im on xbox 02:44-14 Remember? 02:44-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-24 Welcome, SF 02:44-28 lags, brb ;-; 02:44-30 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:44-30 Make sure to check #sc. 02:44-34 What you be doin' for this Christmas day? 02:44-36 Hiya south 02:45-07 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 02:45-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:45-12 Wont work i dont have those keys 02:45-22 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:45-38 back 02:45-54 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:46-02 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:46-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:46-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:46-32 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:46-35 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:47-02 I'd love to change the color of text tho 02:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:48-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:48-10 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:48-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:48-20 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-21 Oof chat died 02:48-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:48-49 yep 02:48-50 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:48-50 (sadparrot) 02:49-00 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:49-21 lel 02:49-23 rip 02:49-33 (Parabatai) 02:49-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:49-49 Imtesting emojis rn 02:49-54 yep 02:50-13 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:50-15 (Ender) what is this? 02:50-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:50-25 Ender 02:50-30 O 02:50-56 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:50-58 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:51-08 You know the teachers at that distance-ed thing mustn't have been very smart 02:51-09 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-14 they were always asking the class questions 02:51-21 (Robin) this is Falco's favorite 02:51-25 who 02:51-30 :o 02:51-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:51-40 I did the big thing 02:51-48 wait hang on 02:51-50 :o 02:51-51 big:O 02:51-53 oof 02:51-56 Lol 02:51-57 big:o 02:51-59 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 02:52-00 oof 02:52-03 :o 02:52-05 Its : o 02:52-05 big :o 02:52-09 There 02:52-10 and ik 02:52-19 I was trying to make it big lol 02:52-37 (Riko) Korra uses this one 02:52-40 :o 02:52-53 I did it again 02:52-54 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:52-59 Woo 02:53-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:53-14 lol 02:53-18 Korra was like 02:53-34 (HyunA) but korra uses this one sometimes 02:53-34 "Who needs hot girls when you have (Riko)" 02:53-42 - Korra 02:53-44 :o 02:53-48 lol yes he said that once 02:53-51 MoH says TKF is a weirdo 02:53-54 Korra 02:53-55 Right, MoH 02:54-07 oof 02:54-08 Yup. 02:54-12 Terrifying 02:54-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-23 TKF fell for it once agine 02:54-24 Weirdo = the creator of FNaF 02:54-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-29 Korra you LECH 02:54-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-01 If you dk what a lech is, look it up 02:55-22 Although 02:55-26 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lech_(Vorarlberg) 02:55-58 No not the guy, the noun 02:56-18 Lech is a synonym for pervert 02:56-35 Perverts aren't really a good topic for the chat, btw- 02:56-38 oof 02:56-55 Always listen to TKF 02:57-02 Go outside, TKF 02:57-06 Play with your cats 02:57-08 And dogs 02:57-27 "Who needs hot girls when you have (Riko) " 02:57-27 - Korra 02:57-37 OH REALLY? 02:57-48 Was literally a meme. 02:57-55 Yeah true that 02:57-57 TKF is still in a relationship with th TG 02:58-00 *the 02:58-04 Ain't no different from FL99 using (Robin). 02:58-10 That sounds LECHOROUS to me 02:58-16 FL99 has bad tast 02:58-17 E 02:58-21 Nah 02:58-24 Looks no different from the TTG one 02:58-27 DC good 02:58-32 I'm listening to the dumbest song ever to exist 02:58-39 Hm? 02:58-41 why 02:58-44 idk 02:58-46 because I can 02:58-52 What song and why? 02:58-58 Trust Me = the lousiest piece of bs ever to exist 02:59-07 everything about it is rubbish 02:59-08 . . . 02:59-16 lol 02:59-29 it's bloody af, the lyrics are weirder than You Can't Hide and it's just ridiculous 02:59-37 I gtg to bed 02:59-40 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:59-40 Bye! o/ 02:59-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 02:59-57 Adele is amazing, TKF 03:00-16 B4 i pass out on the floor from sleep deprivation XD 03:00-27 lol 03:00-36 Later peeps \o 03:00-44 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 03:00-50 o/ 03:01-02 Hello it's me, TKF 03:01-20 hell me, TKF 03:01-24 *hello 03:01-34 why do I always say "hell" instead of "hello" 03:02-04 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:02-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 03:03-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 03:03-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:04-25 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:04-28 /me growls 03:04-29 Uggggggh 03:04-49 One of the new admins in PD leaves everytime someone disagrees with him 03:05-07 Seems everyone headed out, wtf. 03:05-09 Sad, MoH. 03:08-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:09-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-15 Welcome, WilliamToPaul. 03:12-24 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has joined the chat ~ 03:17-28 Wait... 03:17-37 The kidnap thingy in this chat. 03:17-45 Is it the ban? Or the kick? 03:17-55 It means they left chat. 03:17-56 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 03:18-02 The kick and ban messages are still the same. 03:18-09 Oh. 03:18-10 Welcome, Endercat TM. 03:18-26 Seems TDL is just over flowing with people. 03:18-50 But, as much as y’all charm me, it’s 3:18 AM and I am tired af. So Merry Christmas. 03:19-20 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 03:19-35 Merry Christmas, Endy. 03:22-38 ~ MellisaShieldBNHA21 has left the chat ~ 03:24-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:28-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-44 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has joined the chat ~ 03:42-52 FUCK 03:42-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:42-53 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has been banned by Syde BOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 03:42-54 ~ NetflixRocksHulu has left the chat ~ 03:43-05 Uhhhhh 03:43-08 Kk 03:44-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:44-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:44-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:45-02 Hmph. 03:45-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:45-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:46-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:46-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:48-58 Happy Christmas 03:48-58 Did they know! 03:49-10 Wait no, no happy Chris, mistake, forget I ever said that! 03:49-31 Huh. 03:49-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:49-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:51-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:52-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:52-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-49 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:54-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:55-36 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:56-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:56-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:17-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:17-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:33-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:33-19 Unbannin 04:33-33 Sure. 04:36-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:38-27 Seems I had to add to your message. 04:39-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:40-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:42-08 hUH 04:42-23 South Ferry LOOK 04:44-02 Its official 04:44-08 Butter is evil 04:44-15 She started licking me and being all nice 04:44-16 And purring 04:44-19 And when i pet her 04:44-22 She bit me 04:44-25 She set me up 04:44-45 Good. 04:45-37 Wha 04:45-40 Oh good 04:45-45 (Hmph) 04:45-53 Got worried for a sec 04:45-59 Huh. 04:46-02 Worried by what? 04:46-14 Obv 04:46-36 Not really. 04:47-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:47-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:47-56 Soon, I will be using FANDOM and Discord Nitro. 04:48-57 Nitro for Christmas eh 04:49-06 Betta choose a good gif, 04:49-12 And get a nice selection of Custom Emojis 04:49-21 I've had Discord Nitro since the 19th. 04:49-29 Gonna choose a Lisa gif. 04:49-33 She is out right attacking me now 04:49-43 GOOD. 04:49-48 Just who gave you Nitro? 04:49-51 Aiihuan. 04:49-52 Shes biting me and she just tried to jump on my shoulder to attack 04:49-52 Suiy probz 04:49-55 Knew it 04:50-06 Mood, MoH. 04:50-09 Make sure to fight back, 04:50-17 Take the bitch by her ears, and bite her hard. 04:50-20 South doesn't have nitro? 04:50-26 No 04:50-27 Ew 04:51-31 Fuck! 04:51-33 Look, 04:51-43 I do not get how she is attacking ya and yet you are here on TDL. 04:52-15 *Good, MoH. 04:53-35 Because my computer is next to her 04:53-39 If you dont believe me 04:53-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-46 Come into the back room and see it yourself 04:53-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:53-52 o/ 04:53-52 No! 04:53-56 Welcome, C.Syde65. 04:53-59 Make sure to check SC. 04:54-02 He came backa. 04:54-37 Never said you weren't believed, MoH. 04:54-42 I simply asked how it was happening! 04:55-43 Shes chewing on my arm atm 04:55-51 Good, good. 04:56-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:56-11 k 04:56-16 I've checked SC. 04:58-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:58-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:58-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:04-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:10-05 Let it be known MovieBox and what occured there was needed. 05:22-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:24-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:28-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:29-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:29-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:29-42 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:31-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:31-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:42-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:43-55 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~